The new Weigela cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Timothy D. Wood, in Grand Haven, Minn. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Weigela varieties with low, mounded, dwarf plant habits, and improved production performance. The open pollination resulting in this new variety occured during May of 2009.
The seed parent is the commercial variety, Weigela florida ‘Verweig’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,824. The pollen parent is unknown as it was an open pollination breeding program. The new variety was identified as a potentially interesting selection in June of 2011, at a greenhouse in Spring Lake, Minn.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘WFMOBLA’ by softwood cuttings was first performed during June of 2011 at commercial greenhouse in Grand Haven, Minn. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 4 successive generations.